


A strange town and a stranger

by Ynius



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, inspired from a dj, when eren is six years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had split up with Armin and Mikasa in the town. There, he meets a stranger. Who is getting fucked by an old man. What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange town and a stranger

When they first met, Eren was six. He separated from his friends in the suburbies, and he looked for them.

He met some.... intresting peoples.

But the most interesting person he met was Levi-san.

"Hey, you've got an handkerchief, or something?"

"Ah! Y-yes!" 

He asked that after he kicked the old man's ass. Eren was confused. This stranger was the most sexy and cute person he knew! And he wasn't wearing pants. That realization made him blush. He told himself that he can't get hard because of a stranger. But the stranger saw it.

"Thanks. Not that i mind, but don't stare so much at me. I've got a thing for brats." He said as he kissed softly Eren on the lips.

"Eh?! Eh, um, ah, eh?!"

"Your name?"

"Eren!"

"Good boy. Now scram. This place is no place for a kid. I am Levi."

Eren leaved that second. He was both scared and atracted by Levi-san. That evening he met with Mikasa and Armin again. They asked him where he went, but he wouldn't tell anyone. It was his secret! Only he could know about Levi-san!

The next day, at the same time, he returned there. As expect, he wasn't there anymore. But he searched for him. Again and again. Still he found him.

It was another shaddy place. In one corner he could see an unconstious man. Serve his right for touching his Levi-san.

"Levi-san! Found you! Here, a handkerchief!"

"What? Eren? What you're doing here?"

"Came to find you!"

"Whatever for?"

"To make you my friend!"

"I refuse."

"Ehh?"

That continuated for a week still Levi-san got mad at him.

"Listen, Eren. This place isn't safe for you! You have to go back home and never search me again. Exacly how do you find me?"

"By scent!"

"Ah. So you're a dog."

"No! But i recognize Levi-san's scent everywhere!"

"Don't look for me again, brat."

But Levi couldn't leave him because Eren began to cry.

"W-what? Serious? You're gonna cry?"

"I-i am not crying!"

"Sure you don't. Then those tears are just sweat."

"Yes!"

"It autum, you idiot. It getting cold, you can't sweat anymore."

In final, Levi-san accepted his friendship. But that didn't went much longer.

"Levi-san. Why do you always kiss me?"

"Because i have a thing for brats."

"Eh? So Levi-san likes me?"

"Yeah, yeah."

One day, when Levi got fucked by another stranger, he got injuried. That fucker was too rough.

When Eren found him, he was too tired to tell him that he couldn't play with him. Eren seemed to understand, because he leaved. Levi tried to kill the unwanted emotion of loneliness, but he got hit bad. His heart almost jumped when Eren returned with a medical box and a bottle of water.

"W....hat?"

"Levi-san. Here, water. Let me treat you wounds. My dad's a medic, so i know some first aid."

He almost drank the whole damn bottle. He let Eren to bandage his wounds for him. When finished, Levi embraced him.

"Levi-san?"

"Thanks brat."

"With pleasure! Levi-san, because i love you, i want to take care of you. So, when you're injuried, let me treat your wounds, please!"

"Ah. Wait....what did you said?"

"Please?" He titled his head to the right confused. Levi could feel himself got hard at that face. Damn, he wanted to fuck that child! So fucking hard. He wanted to make him cry as he moved slowly or rough inside of him and- no. Stop there. He is a little kid. He wished that what eren said wasn't what he heard. Because if so, his control would slip entirely.

"No. Before the wound part."

"Oh, that i love you?"

He could hear the snap his control made. He saw Eren face and he knew that Eren knew too that something was wrong.

"Levi-san...?"

Whatever he expected, it wasn't that. Levi was kissing him. Very hard. With toungue. Surprised moans got away from Eren. His mind didn't worked straight. Levi wasn't better. In his head, all you could find was images of Eren. Crying, smiling, getting fucked by Levi. With every image Levi could think of, his patience runned out. He decided that he would take him. Fuck him hard and fast, but slow and gentle in the beggining, as Eren was just a kid and he was big.

Levi finished the kiss with a soft peak and scooped Eren who was too dazed to say anything. Levi put his pants on him and went towards his house. He didn't lived here, but because of Eren he visited so much, that he buyed an house. He made the correct decision. He wanted Eren to feel some comfort as he was getting fucked by Levi's throbbing cock.

He arrived at his house, and Eren still hadn't snapped from his daze. He kept touching his lips, trying to remember that sensation again. Levi found that very cute.

Only when Levi put him in his bed, did he snapped out of trance.

"W-what? Where are we?"

"At my house. You are gonna be fucked by me."

"W-what? Fucked?"

"Yeah." He said as he undressed himself." You're still to little to bring me any pleasure in my ass, but your ass is enough. If you want to blame me, remember that i told you i've got a thing for brats. And even so, you still followed me around and made faces and said words that tested my patience. Your conffesion made me snap. Now, you're mine."

Levi didn't heard any objection when he said that, so he continuated undressing. Now he was undressing Eren. He protested a little, but after he stayed quiet. Now he plays shy, huh? Thought Levi getting Erens pants out. He was hard. Good. He gave. Few licks to test the reaction. It was amazing. Eren gas already gapping and breathing hard.

"Already ready, huh?"

"That's because... levi-san did that..."

"That's right. I am the first to touch you, so i will have to teach you what control means."

He took a ribbon from inside his nighttable and he tied Eren's cute little toungue. Eren protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

Levi began the foreplay. He slowly took his head to Eren's, so he could kiss him. The look on his face was pure embarrassement. Damn, this kid could do a number out of him. His lustfull eyes traveled all over the litte body under him. He kissed again Eren. This time more forcefull, lustfull and dangerous than before. Moans erupted from Eren's throat.

"Mn...Levi...san..."

He said his name in such a manner that he belived he was wanted. He made his mind to ask him before he put it inside that throbbing little hole. He licked and sucked on Eren's nipple as he toyed with the other, and his other hand made a trail on Eren's sensual body.

"Damn sexy kid. You don't know what effect you have on me. I want to fuck you and fuck you and make you cry from pleasure over and over again. I want to shove my dick in your arse hole and to fill you up with my cum. I want to-"

"Ah!"

A loud moan erupted from Eren's mouth. They stared at each others as Eren redded as a tomato. Levi looked at Eren's little cock. It was still throbbing. So...he had a dry orgasm?

"You're too much. I begin the preparation. Don't be afraid. I will have my way with you gently and slow at first. Then, i will fuck you blind."

He shoved one finger inside Eren's hole. A painfull gasp was heard from him. He slowled and kissed supporting Eren to calm down. He did again and the moans began to be louder.

He added a second finger. It was simple to scrissors him. He kissed Eren's belly. Then the base of his hard cock.

"Levi-san....!"

"What it is?"

"It hurts...."

"Where?"

"My....my dick.... ah!"

He untied the ribborn as he came on both of them. Eren was painting hard and Levi's fingers were still inside. He added a third and the erection came back to life.

After a little more foreplay, Eren was begging for something. He didn't know what he wanted, but his butt arched for it. Levi understood.

"Eren. Do you understand? This. Will enter you." He showed him his big dick that was oozing with precum.

He wanted inside him, damn it!

Eren seemed a little afraid. But he nodded and whispered in a shaking voice.

"I... got it... i want Levi-san inside me..."

Levi pozitionated his lenght to Eren's hole. He slowly entered. He could feel the warmth inside Eren. It was overhelming.

He almost came. Eren was whining in a little pain, but the rest of him was whining in pleasure. Levi kissed him again as he made his way all the way inside. After a few seconds, he was all the way in.

"Eren. Do you hear me? I am in. All of me. Relax, or i can't do anything. That's it. God, you feel so good inside. I could do you all day."

He slowly moved. This pace was hard for Levi, but he wanted to fuck eren again. So he had to make him addicted to pleasure made by him. 

"Eren....do you feel me?"

"Y-ah-yes...."

"How do i feel?"

"Big... powerfull and strong...good."

Victory. He was making Eren feel good. That was very good.

"Eren...want to feel even better?"

"If...if it's Levi-san then yes."

That brat would be the death of him. He loved this kid. He picked up the pace, kissing Eren all over his face, and toying with Eren's cock. He already cummed two times. He could feel that he was going to came soon too.

They fucked senseless. At one thrust, Levi flipped Eren so his face was on pillows. He kissed his neck, carefull not to leave marks, and licked behind his ear. Eren mewrled at the attention.

Levi came inside Eren two times. He let the child rest a little, traded some words, then Eren would ask for more.

The fifth time, Levi asked panting.

"You....have some stamina, right?"

"Levi-san! More....! Ah!"

This brat was perfect for him. He had monstrous stamina and could keep his pace. They did it seven times when both were extenuated. Levi kissed him again, a soft peak, then took him to bath. There, he toyed with Eren's hole to make his cum get out of him. After that they did it again in the bath. Then, Levi dressed both of them and took him home. On the trip, Levi asked hopefully.

"You don't hate me, right?"

"Of course not! My butt hurts and all, but i had a good time! I love Levi-san!"

"I love Eren too. Do you want to meet tomorrow too at my house? Want to continue?"

"Yes!"

"Pervert brat."

"Pedophile adult."

"Where did you heard that word?"

"Mikasa- that's my adoptive sister- tells me to keep away from pedophiles. But Levi-san is special. I love Levi-san."

They continuated to meet. For a time, everything was peaceful. Eren even slept one night at Levi. They made a new record. But then, a storm arrived.

Levi was at the table, with Eren in his arms and lap. They talked, kissed, and again talked. It was a peaceful day for them. But then, a knock was heard. 

"Guests?" Askes eren curious. He never heard someone knock on Levi-san's door.

"I don't think so." He put eren down on the seat and he went to open the door.

There stood in uniform a man and a woman. They greeted him and said they have something to disscus with him. He invited them inside, and without looking, said in a loud voice.

"Eren. Two person, bring the tea please."

A child voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Okay!"

They sat down. They told him that they want to recruit him to fight the titans. They heard about his power and hoped that he could join them in saving the world.

He paused. It was intriguating. He wanted to join. But what about eren? How would they cope with the separation?

In that moment, Eren entred with a trail with two cups, tea and sugar. He didn't look up and concentraded at keeping the balance of the trail right.

When he put the trail on table, he looked up to the guests, who looked at him cutiously.

"Whoaa! The military! So cool!"

"Eren, do you know of them?"

"Well, of course! I want to join them when i am older! The expedition squad!"

"I see... come here, Eren."

Eren made his way to Levi and put himself in his lap. Levi hugged him and asked a little scared.

"Eren. What would you do if these people have come to recruit me?"

"Eh?! Levi-san? Then join! Then when i am of age, i will join your squad, and we will be together!"

Levi blinked. He didn't expected that answer.

"Then you're not going to miss me?" He ignored the looks they got from the two.

"Of course! I think every night! But i know that we will meet again. Plus..."

"Hm?"

"I know that you are bored here. In this peacefull city there is not a lot to do, and you don't go to that part anymore, so even if you didn't said anything, i know that you feel bored. You don't show it. I want to see for myself your expression when in action! So go, and kill all the Titans! Ah, but i too want to kill titans..."

Levi laughed while he hugged his precious boy.

"Ok. I will leave you some. Then i am going to join the military, and wait for you."

"Yes!"

After that, Levi sent Eren home. He turned to the guests then followed Eren to the door. He kneeled then kissed softly his lips. 

"See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

He returned to find them exacly where he left them.

The man spoked.

"That boy is?"

"A friend of mine. He tried to save me when i got fucked by some dude."

The man coughted. The woman laughed.

"Well, i can see you are blunt."

"You already investigated me, right? Then, no use in lying. But Eren is special. He wanted to be my friend, so he followed me around for a week. I found out, even if i had my suspections, that he is a good boy."

"Can i ask you what is your relationship? You seemed pretty close."

"You could say lovers." Now that shutted them up.

"Lovers...? But he is just a boy-"

"Who already had sex with me. I love him, he loves me. That's all there is. I care not for justice or laws. You would have found out pretty soon i think. Even if i hadn't told you."

"I see. Neverthless, you accepted to join us. Please pack. We leave tomorrow at sun-rise."

"Make it the next day. I have to say my goodbye to Eren. Who knows how many years i have to endure without him. I have to remember his body."

"..... i see... then ok. We will leave the day after tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Yeah."

He could still hear that woman laughing when outside. He went in his room and waited for tomorrow. Tomorrow, he decided, he would let Eren fuck him once.

The next day arrived. Eren camed and they went in the bedroom without words. Eren sat down on bed and began to undress. Levi told him to leave them, because he wanted to take them off.

Levi kneeled in front of Eren. He smiled at the smile he got in return. He kissed every place he got his hands on. He put Eren down in the bed as he stood above him.

He undressed both of them. He put his fingers in his ass as he preparated. He knew that he didn't really need it. Eren was small, bigger than he was at his age, but still small.

"Levi-san?"

"Eren. Today, for once, you will fuck me."

"Eh?!"

"I will have your virginity." He said as he sat down on the rock hard cock of Eren. He winced a little. He grow up. It hurt him, but he didn't stop. He pushed down, then up. He satified himself with Eren's face twisting in pleasure. Eren told him that it felt very good inside him, and he begged him, that if sometimes he would need stress relief, then he should come and find him. Levi, in a pleasure induced daze, promised, and began to tell him that he love him, that his whole body was Levi's and others words. They both came at the same time.

Then they switched again. He shoved his dick inside Eren with little preparation. It hurt, but soon it was pleasure he moaned about. They fucked and kissed each other all day long.

When the time came to part, Levi took a picture of them and handed him a key to his house.

"Clean it once in a while."

They kissed one last time. Eren cried a bit, but he was strong.

* * *

The second time they met, it was after the titans attack on them. Eren was ten. When he heard about it, Levi took off without ankther word to find his lover.

He found him and his friends in one safe house in the second wall.

"Eren!"

"Levi-san....?" He asked in a daze. The other teenagers looked curious at the military man who knew Eren. Only Mikasa and Armin knew him. They met one time when they folowed Eren.

Eren broke into a run toward him. He lauched at him and cried his heart. He told him that his mother was death and his father missing. He said that Levi's house was destroyed. He had just the key from it. He apologized.

"Eren. It's not you fault. Not yours or someone else's. It's the titans who are to blame."

Mikasa and Armin got hugged by Levi as he tried to think to a way to calm these three crying children. He took all of them outside and told each of that they were going to spent the night in his room at the military base.

He put them on his horse, Mikasa and Armin in front of him, and Eren behind. He could feel Eren's grip on him hard. It was quite a sight to behold. The humanity strongest, with three children in tears, on the military ground. If they weren't family and with permission, this wouldn't be accepted. But he was Levi, so screw rules.

He put them to rest. He kissed Eren's forehead softly as he looked at their sleeping faces. They just fallen asleep. The next morning, he took them to the training grounds where he put them in the training system. After he talked with the two, he found out that they too want to join the military. He left them there after a hug from each of them. He didn't saw them for another year.

* * *

The third time they saw, Levi was hurt. He got hurt in a solo expedition and he went to the training grounds for Eren. He couldn't let Hange handle him. That woman was crazy.

It was the dinner time. He opened the door and panting he leaned on the door side.

"Levi-san?!" Shouted Eren worried. The others trainers, who weren't in the safe house an year ago, wondered how did he know the strongest human alive.

"Yo...Eren. Treat my wounds, will you?"

"Wounds.... oh god. Mikasa, take the first aid kit! Armin, talk with the trainer to send for Hange-san-"

"I won't let that woman touch me. She's crazy and wants to cut me up."

"Levi-san! Now it's not time for stupid thinking. Shut up and let Hange-san work on you!"

"You're father is a doctor, right? You can treat me, right? You've treated me before."

He whispered to Armin to do what he said and he to say to the trainer he will use the separate bedroom.

Eren helped Levi to get to the bedroom after he shouted to someone to "and bring someone water to me, damn it!".

He put him on the bed and he worked on the wounds. Mikasa entered with the kit and stayed there to assist him. Jean entered with a bucket of water and leaved because of the iron smell in the air. The trainers began to gather outside. After Eren was finished with closing the wounds, he tore Levi's bloody shirt and gave him another from the trainer's room, took in secret.

Hange appeared with Armin one hour later, and saw the whole training cadets waiting outside the mini house. Jean, who entered again to change the water, told them that there was so much blood and the smell made him sick. When Hange and Armin got inside, Eren and Mikasa were watching Levi who was unconstious. He had a high fever and had a damp towel on his forehead.

"Hange-san!"

"Eren. Good job on closing the wound. You can go take a breath outside, you too Mikasa."

"Yes..."

The two sat on the stairs as everyone assalted them.

"How is the captain?"

"Is he going to live?!"

"How grave was the wound?"

Eren, after he calmed everyone, he put his head on Mikasa's shoulder tired as he responded to the questions.

"He will recover in time. I say he will live, but Hange-san knows better than me. His wound was.... terrible. He lost blood. He needed a transfuzion, lucky that Mikasa and Levi-san have the same blood group. He probably needs some more, i couldn't tire Mikasa. I took enough to keep him alive. The cadets who have the 0 group type of blood, without some alergies, i want some of you who want to donate the blood to Levi-san to enter and tell Hange-san they will donate blood." He watched as five cadets went inside the bedroom, just to hurry outside to catch a breath. They entered again.

Hange got out after thirty minutes. Her face was grim and the cadets were green in face.

"Hange-san...how is Levi-san?"

"He is going to live, only if his fever backs down still the morning. Eren i have to get back to my infirmery, i will go back in the morning to say the verdidct. I let you take care of Levi. I will speak with the trainer."

After another pat of good job, everyone retreated. Eren sent both of his friends to sleep and he said he has to take care of him.

He entered the cabin. He undressed himself and Levi-san, carefull of the wounds, and he embraced him. He remembered the advice his father told him when he got sick. If the fever doesn't broke, then the warmth of a human can bring back the sick.

In the morning, Levi woke up to see both of them naked. He kissed Eren's head as he shook him gently.

"Hmm...levi-san...? Levi-san! How are you feeling?!"

Eren asked dressing himself. Levi wanted to tell him to undress again, but he knew he was in no condition to do what he dreamt of for the past five years.

Hange appeared again andbtold everyone he will live. Life resumed for everyone, the cadets looking at Eren in a new light. He stayed one hour in that smell and closed an open wound. That brought both him and Mikasa respect.

Levi went back to his room. The didn't saw each other after that.

* * *

The fourth time they saw each other, Eren was 13 years old. He got summoned by Levi. He was excited. He didn't saw Levi after he kissed him on his head that morning. He didn't even said goodbye.

It was the dinner time. A mailman entered the hall and asked who was Yeager Eren. He handed him a letter. There, Levi told him to go to his room after dinner. No one else knew what there was written, except Mikasa and Armin.

Now, Eren stood in front of Levi's door.

He wanted to knock, but Levi opened the door and took his hand to get him inside. Levi closed the door and began kissing Eren.

"Mnn... Levi-san..."

"Eren...you don't know how much i missed you."

He took him to bed and undressed him. It seems that again, Eren will be the bottom. Now that Eren had grown up a little, he didn't need to much preparations. In one thrust, Levi was full inside Eren. The moans from Eren were so delicious, and the way the wall thighned up on his lenght were enough to bring him to climax sooner than expected. He came together with Eren. They did it all night still sunrise. The next morning, after another round, they bathed and Eren returned to his room before everyone got up.

* * *

The fifth time they saw each other, they were inseparable. There were rumons that Levi had a girlfriend or boyfriend out there. They didn't know that it was Eren. Eren slept in Levi's room almost everynight. Since Eren is sixteen, levi let him fuck him.

As expect, he wasn't too well. But he was big. And it hurt. But they still did it four time still Levi said "enough you stupid brat. i am not young anymore." 

Even after the relevation of Eren being a mutant titan, Levi still loved him.

They were inseparable still death.

Years, much more years later, men found in an abandonated house, what was found in a cave close to the ocean, they found two skeletons holding hands, wearing matching rings. There stood written their story, that was later published. It was a big hit, but the part that made people cry when they read it it was.

_"in the years apart from him, ten years, i was dreaming about him. Before the death of my mother, it were pleasent dreams. Then, after it, i dreamt of him being eaten alive by a titan. I woke up cryong and wishing that day never happen. After i met him again, my dreams were happier. But when i found out that i was a mutant titan, my dreams turned again in nightmares. I found myself awake at night, trying to not remember that i dreamt of me killing and eating him. One time, i woke up with me strangulating him. I was so scared, that i runned away in my cell. He came after me. I saw a red, angry cut on his throat. I gave him a scar. That's why he was always wearing a collar. To not let myself see what i've done. He kneeled beside me, in my lonely corner, and whispered loving and forgiving words. It made me fall in love again._

_His first words to me were: "hey, you've got an handkerchief, or something?". Those were also his last words. He died a little before me. We were both old. He tried to fight his age, to die with me. He couldn't. I cried at his head. The first time, he wanted a handkerchief to wipe his cum from his hand. The last time, he wanted to wipe my tears. He smiled as his hand shook to wipe my tears. I said that i love him numerous times. I said it again, while he heard me. He couldn't speak. It were his last moments. He told me, in no voice:"i love you too, Eren."_

_I am writing this last page in my last moments._

_Only when i was dying, beside him, two days after, did i remembered._

_"Ah...he never gave me back my handkerchiefs...."_

_And i died...."_

_Now,_  in our days, a delicvent who beat up some bullies asked a kid who stopped to see if he was alright.

"Hey, you've got an handkerchief or something?"

"Eh?! Ah, um, yes..."

"Thanks. Don't stare so much at me, i have a thing for brats. What's your name?"

"Eren."

"I am Levi."

He said as he walked away.

"Ah, hey! What about my handkerchief?"

"Maybe in the next life, Eren."

"Again?" the boy asked as he soon regreted what he said." Why did i said that?"

"Maybe we really knew each other in our past lifes."

_The wheels of destiny are moving again._


End file.
